Goodbye brother
by nukagirl
Summary: Jackson and Miley are in a car crash. Title really says it all. This is how Miley deals with the loss of her brother. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Miley was in the front of the car that Jackson had borrowed from his friend. Jackson was driving and singing to one of his favourite songs, terribly. Miley sighed and stroked her long blond hair, that was actual a wig. She looked into the rear mirror and checked her make up.

"Stop looking in the mirror, it might break" Jackson told her.

"Shut up Jackson, at least I don't have a voice that could break glass" Miley replied.

Jackson stuck out his tongue at her, angrily.

Miley ignored him and looked out the window. It was dark and she could barely see anything, it was so foggy.

"We must be nearly there by now" she said and looked at Jackson. He was frowning and wiping the window so he could see. He didn't reply.

Miley signed and slouched down in the seat. This was hopeless; they were not going to get there in this fog.

Suddenly there were two bright lights that shine through the window screen. They were heading straight towards them.

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

Miley sat up and yelled,

"Jackson!" in warning. Jackson swerved to miss the oncoming car. The car flew across the road, and the other car hit Jackson's side.

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

"Jackson" Miley yelled in panic. The car spin around and went off the road and hit into a tree. Miley screamed again as she hit her head onto the dashboard. She then lost consciousness.

**How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
"How could this happen to me?"**

Miley woke up very soon after wards. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She then looked around.

She couldn't see anything.

"Jackson" she said, looking around at him. He didn't reply.

"Jackson" she repeated, her panic rising. She searched around for the overhead light and turned it on.

Jackson was unconscious, his head against the stirring wheel, blood flowing form under his blond hair.

"Jackson" Miley yelled, tears erupting in her eyes.

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

"Miley," Jackson mumbled, his eyes still closed. Miley smiled and took his unusual cold hand.

"Jackson, it's going to ok" she told him and got out her phone.

"I….l.love…y…you, Mil…Miley" Jackson whispered, quietly. Miley noticed that his breathing was starting to slow down.

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't  
**

"I love you too Jackson, but it's all going to be ok, your going to be ok" Miley told him, now crying heavily. His hand started to slip from her grasp but she clanged to it.

**How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
"How could this happen to me?"**

"You can't leave me Jackson, you can't go" she begged. Miley started to feel dizzy, but she didn't care.

"Don't leave me" she said, but then blackness surrounded her again.

**How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
"How could this happen to me?"**

_**So how did you like? Please review, if you do, I'll write more. The song is Untitled by Simple Plan. My first songfic so please don't be too hard in the reviews, flames welcome, but nothing to harsh. **_

_**Thanks, Katie**_


	2. Chapter 2

Miley woke up slowly, pain piecing her head and left arm. Her eye lids were so heavy, Miley found it difficult to lift, but she did. She felt she had to, for some reason.

She was in a room, a white, blinding room.

Robbie ray was there, asleep with his head resting on the bed. He looked tried and pale.

"Daddy" she whispered. Robbie Ray stirred and woke up. When he realised that Miley was awake, he smiled weakly and said,

"Hello, Bud"

"Daddy, what happened? Why am I here?" Miley asked, confused.

**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came**

"You were in a car accident Bud" Robbie ray told her, quietly. Miley then remembered everything. She sat up in a panic,

"What happened to Jackson? Is he ok? Please tell me his ok" she asked, desperately.

Robbie Ray looked at her sadly and took her hand.

"I'm sorry Bud, he…he…" Robbie ray couldn't finish his sentence and looked at the floor, tears felling.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

"No, NO" Miley cried. Tears flowed from her eyes like a waterfall. Robbie ray hugged her tightly. Miley cried into his chest, pain everywhere.

"You're lying, you're lying to me, Dad" Miley cried, shocking her head. Robbie ray said nothing; he couldn't because he was crying so much.

"He can't be dead, he can't be" Miley yelled, pulling away from her father's grip. Robbie ray looked at her, with what looked like pity on his face.

**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you**

"I need to see him" Miley told him, tears running down her face.

"Miley-"

"Daddy, please, let me see him" Miley begged. Robbie ray sighed shakily and stood up.

"I'll ask the doctor" he said and then left the room.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

He can't be died, he just can't be, Miley kept on saying in her head, again and again. But she know it was the truth, she had seen him say his lost words.

Miley sat there and cried. Every part of her hurt so badly. But Miley didn't care; she just wanted her brother, her dear, beloved brother.

A doctor came in, dressed in a white coat. He was young looking but had a sad face on.

"Hello, Miley, it is nice to see you awake" He smiled weakly. He was trying to make Miley more comfortable.

"Can I see my brother?" Miley asked, but it was more like a statement.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea" the Doctor told her.

"I don't care what you think, because I'm going to see him anyway" Miley nearly yelled, angry that the doctor was thinking about not letting her see her brother.

**As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

The doctor sighed, sadly and brought in a wheelchair. He helped Miley onto it and then took her out the room and down a corridor.

Miley shivered as they went through the hospital. She had never liked hospitals, they meant illnesses, pain and….

Death.

They came to a corridor let seemed darker, colder and sadder then the rest of the hospital. The doctor led Miley into a small room.

And there he was.

Jackson was lying on a bed, looking like he was just asleep.

**  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**

"No" Miley whispered before getting off the wheelchair and running to him.

Miley's tears fell heavily down her face as she lent down and hugged him, leaning her head against Jackson's cold chest. His cold, still chest.

"I'm sorry, Jackson, I'm so sorry" she sobbed. This was all her fault, she persuaded Jackson to drive her to her stupid Hannah Montana party. This was all her fault.

"I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry" she said over and over again. The doctor left quietly so Miley was on her own.

Miley tears soaked Jackson's shirt and Miley half expected him to wake up and say,

"Hey, look what you've done to my shirt, it's soaking, how can I go on my date now" but he didn't, Jackson didn't even stir.

**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life**

His dead, his dead just like mum and it's all your fault, said a voice in Miley's head.

"I'm sorry" she cried, begging for forgiveness.

**How to save a life **

"I'm sorry"

_**Chapter 2 over with and what did you think? I wasn't sure about the song. It was going to be How to save a life by the Fray, and then Hurt by Christina Aguilera and then Slipped away by Avril Lavigne but I couldn't choose and the other songs didn't seem right so I went back to How to save a life. Please review, flumes welcome but don't be too cruel. **_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Miley and Robbie ray went back home. Neither of them had got any sleep and neither one spoke as Robbie ray drove through the town.

Miley found herself very jumpy and hated being back in a car. She flinched every time a car pulled out and had bit her lip to stop herself screaming when a van swerved in front of them.

Tears leaked from her eyes, they had since yesterday. Her father seemed strangely clam, but he was clutching the stirring wheel so hard that his knuckles had turned white.

Miley looked outside the window. It was raining and she could see her refection. Her brown hair had a bandage around it where she had hit her head. She looked pale and had dark rings under her eyes.

But she didn't care about how she looked, nothing mattered now, just Jackson and the fact that she would never see him again.

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lye  
Is made up on your side**

Robbie ray pulled up into their drive and the first thing that Miley saw was Jackson's blue car. Sitting in the drive, like nothing had happened.

Neither said anything, but both just stared at the blue, innocent car. When Miley couldn't stand the sight anymore because it was tearing her insides out, she got out, walked past the blue car and into the house.

That didn't solve anything. Inside the house were bits of Jackson everywhere. His school books were on the coffee table, waiting for their homework to be completed. Miley could see his messy handwriting on the front page.

She walked past and into the kitchen. His car keys hanged up in their usual place, a Rico key ring dangling from it.

A pair of his trainers was sitting by the door.

The washing basket was overflowing and sitting right on top was Jackson's Rico t-shirt.

His volley ball was resting near the patio door.

A clay pot Jackson made in kindergarten was placed on a self.

Everywhere Miley looked were reminders of Jackson, it all looked normal, it all looked nice, but Miley knew it all was not, Jackson was never coming back.

Miley took one more look around before bursting into tears and running up the stairs and into her room.

**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
**

Jackson was all around her, in photos, in things that were just laid on the floor; he was everywhere, reminding Miley that she was never going to see him again.

Miley got into her room and shut the door. She sat on the bed and cried. She took hold of Beary and nuzzled her face into his fur, crying.

She sat there for ages, slowly soaking Beary's fur.

After a little while, Miley heard the front door open and someone come running through the house in a panic.

"Miley, Miley!!" they shouted, Miley realised it was Lilly.

Her bedroom door opened, and Lilly came rushing in, tears falling fast from her eyes.

When she saw Miley, she breathed in relief.

"Miley, I thought…I thought…" her voice trailed off and she went to Miley.

"Thank God your alive, I was so worried" Lilly told her and then hugged her.

"Where is Jackson?" Lilly then asked, panic again in her voice. Miley burst into renewed tears and hugged Lilly more tightly.

Lilly was silent, shocked and sad.

"I…I'm…so…s…sorry" she whispered. Miley said nothing, but closed her eyes and cried, she cried until no more tears would fell.

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
**

She was nearly asleep in Lilly's arms when a loud bang came from downstairs. Miley jumped and heard Rico's voice.

"Jackson, Jackson, you're late for work"

"Should I go and tell him?" Lilly asked. Miley, who had a weird, blank look on her face, shook her head and got up. Lilly followed her downstairs.

"Jackson, my Father will hear of this and he will fire you" Rico yelled. Lilly winced, while Miley did nothing but opened the door.

Rico was standing there, looking really angry.

"Jack-oh, its you, tell Jackson that he has ten minuets to get his butt down to the beach, or his fired" he told Miley, before realising that Miley was hurt.

"What happened to you?" he asked, sounding worried.

Miley didn't reply so Rico got angry again.

"Well, aren't you going to tell Jackson?" Miley shook her head.

"I can't" she replied, blankly.

"Why not?" Rico demanded.

"Because he…he…" Miley started, but was unable to finish her sentence. She collapsed into Lilly's arms again and cried.

Rico's expression changed instantly.

"No, he can't have" he said, in disbelieve. Small tears formed in his small eyes and fall silently. He then left, without another word.

**I miss you  
**

Lilly guarded Miley to the sofa and let her cry again. She rocked Miley gently, but her crying didn't crease.

Lilly hadn't expected it to either.

An hour later, Lilly broke their embrace and got up. Miley sat there, the blank look back on her face, small tears escaping every now and again and rolling softly down her unusually pale face.

"Do you want something to eat?" Lilly asked, going to the fridge. Miley didn't reply, she just sat there.

"I'll make you a sandwich if you want" Lilly offered. Still no sound came from Miley's lips. Lilly made the sandwich anyway and placed it in front of Miley.

"You need to eat, Miles" Lilly nearly begged, worried about Miley's health.

Miley didn't even blink. Lilly sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Miley didn't say a thing; neither did she eat the sandwich.

The house was quiet, the usual noise wasn't there. The normal, happy atmosphere had disappeared. It was empty even though Miley and Lilly were sitting there.

**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
and the clothes you left, that lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do**

A little while later, Miley was leaning her head against Lilly's shoulder. Her eyes were red and glazed. She just stared right in front of her, not really looking at anything.

Every once and a while, a strangled sob would escape her lips and hang in the air. Lily was asleep, her eyes closed tight, tears falling down her face. She had her head against the arm rest.

**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**

The telephone suddenly ring, making both Miley and Lilly jump. Lilly woke up and looked around. The telephone paused and then ring again, making Lilly jump again.

Miley got up and answered it.

"Hello," came her croaked voice.

"Oh, Miley, thank God" came Grandma's voice, "I saw on the television that Hannah Montana was involved in a car accident, and I thought the worse" she sounded relived and started rambling on.

"It must have been someone pretending to be Hannah Montana, dear me, it didn't half scare me to death, where is your father, I need to talk to him, we need to stop these silly people before they gave me a heart attack, next they'll be saying that you took over the white house" she paused to take a breath.

"I don't know where he is actual" Miley mumbled, now slightly worried about her father.

"Are you ok, honey, you sound really upset" Mamaw asked, concern in her voice.

"I…" Miley started, but couldn't complete, she want completely silent.

"Miley, Miley are you there?" Mamaw asked.

Lilly took the phone and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs Stewart" she said into the phone.

"Lilly, what's wrong, where's Miley?" Mamaw asked.

"I'm really sorry to tell you this, Mrs Stewart, but Miley was involved in a car accident" Lilly told her.

"What? Is she ok?" Mamaw asked, now panicky.

"Yes, she is fine, just a broken arm and a head injure, nothing major" Lilly replied.

"Then what is wrong?" Lilly took a deep breath and said,

"Jackson was in the car as well"

"What? Is he ok?" Mamaw asked, already sensing the answer. Lilly took another deep breath, this one broken by a sob.

"I'm really sorry, Mrs Stewart, he…he…" Lilly said, before her sobs took over.

Mamaw was quiet, her breath getting deeper.

"I'll take the first plane there, I should be there by tomorrow morning" Mamaw said, before hanging up.

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok**

Lilly took another deep breath and put the phone back. She then looked at the time, it was quite late.

"I'm sorry, Miley, but I have to go, my mum will be worried" she told Miley, who nodded, but did nothing else.

Lilly hugged Miley and then left.

**  
I miss you**

Miley stayed on the sofa for a little while longer, until the quietness overtook her and she had to get up.

She walked up stairs and along the landing. Jackson's bedroom door was open.

Miley paused outside it, before knocking. Miley was expecting a

"Go away, I'm busy" to come from inside, but it didn't. Miley walked in.

Nothing had changed. Everything was were Jackson left it.

His dirty washing was on the floor, clamped, while his clean washing was neatly folded on his desk, waiting to be put away.

On his desk was more homework, books and pencils.

Miley slowly went around the room, carefully touching items now and again. When she came to the window, she looked out.

Her father was still in the car, even though it was dark now. His head was against the stirring wheel, making it seem at first that he was asleep. However his shoulders were shaking badly.

Miley tore her eyes away from the window and slowly made her way to Jackson's bed and sit down.

On the bedside table was a picture of her mum and Jackson together, sitting on a swing. Jackson couldn't have been older then six.

Her mum smiled at her though the picture and Miley that out another sob.

**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yeah...**

She noticed Jackson's old teddy laying on the pillow.

She picked it up. It was a dog and he was called doogy. He was old and worn. One ear was hanging off and an eye was missing.

Miley hugged it and realised that it smelt of Jackson. Miley started to cry again. She nuzzled doogy and cried into his soft fur.

She cried and cried. All she seemed to do was cry.

**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear, will always get me through the day  
And make it ok**

An hour later, Miley was laying on Jackson's bed. Her eyes were so heavy that they had forced themselves closed. She was clutching a damp doogy, tears still falling from her shut eyes.

Robbie ray came in, caution-ly. His eyes were red and puffy.

He signed when he saw Miley laying on the bed. She was too tried to open her eyes, so just laid there.

Robbie ray out a warm blanket over her and kissed her gently on the forehead before leaving the room.

Miley slowly went to sleep.

**I miss you...**


	4. Chapter 4

Miley got up the next morning and forget where she was. She slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to see herself in Jackson's room.

For one single second, one happy second, Miley forget all that had happened. But then it hit her so hard that she was winded.

Miley sighed and wrapped her cold arms around herself. Outside the sun was shining and Miley could hear people laughing on the beach.

Everyday activities were going on like nothing had happened. Like Jackson was not important enough to notice his absents.

Miley sighed again as a single tear fell. She wiped it away and slowly got up. Downstairs, she could hear voices.

Miley walked out of the room, doggy still clutched in her hand. Every step seemed to cause her endless pain, and her eyesight seemed weird, like she wasn't seeing though her eyes, but someone else's. Her feet lead their own way, without instructions from Miley.

Miley found herself downstairs. Her Grandma was there, sitting on the sofa next to her Dad, who was crying heavily into her shoulder. Mamwa had tears felling from her eyes and it was the first time that Miley had seen how old she was.

When Mamwa heard Miley came in, she broke the embrace she had with her son and hugged Miley.

No words were spoken, none were needed.

Mamwa slowly stroked Miley's hair, crying heavier then ever before. Miley had no more tears to give.

"I'll make same breakfast" Mamwa finally said, going to the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry" Miley told her and sat in the chair opposite her crying father.

"I know, but you need to eat" Mamwa said, in croaked voice. She only made something simple, toast, and then placed it in front of Miley and Robbie ray. After seeing the pleading face of her Grandma, Miley took a bite.

It turned to ashes in her mouth, and Miley nearly croaked, because it was so hard to shallow. But she managed to do it and took another bite. It took ages to eat the simple toast, but at least the plate was empty. The toast still lied on Robbie ray's plate.

There was a quiet knock at the door. Robbie ray, who was still crying, didn't move but Miley looked up as Mamwa opened it.

Standing there, shaking slightly was Chopper. He looked kinder weird, like he didn't really know he why he was there.

"Erm…I…I heard about J…Jackson" he said, trying to keep control of his voice because it kept going high, "I'm…really s…sorry" he looked at his feet.

Miley got up and went to the door.

"Come in" she offered, and lead him in. When Chopper saw Robbie ray, he freeze and looked at his feet again.

"I don't know whether you have started to sort the…the funeral out" Chopper started, while wiping his eyes furiously as tears started to form, "But…he told me…J…Jackson told me…last year…what he wanted…at…at his f…funeral"

Miley and Mamwa was looking at him, encouraging him to continue.

"He wanted to be…cremated and have…h…half his ashes spread on the beach…and half put in a vase and p…placed on his mother's g…grave" Chopper finished, shaking badly, tears wetting the whole of his face.

Miley hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for letting us know" Mamwa told him, smiling sadly.

"He would have wanted me to" Chopper cried, letting go off Miley.

"I have to go now" he mumbled, through his thick sobs. Mamwa nodded and Chopper left.

"We do need to start organising the funeral" Mamwa told them, but she might of well have been talking to thin air. Robbie ray looked like he hadn't even notice Chopper's presence and Miley had a blank look on her face again.

Miley was like that for days. She barely ate, she barely slept. She just stared into space, the continuous blank look on her face.

Robbie ray wasn't much better. After a couple of days, he managed to help Mamwa with the funeral arrangements.

Lilly came over ever day, but Miley barely noticed her prescience. Nor did she want it. All she wanted was her big brother.

Her dreams were overtaken by nightmares. They were saying that it was her fault. It was all Miley's fault that Jackson was dead. She had asked Jackson to take her, or Hannah Montana as she put it, to the stupid party. It was her fault that they had argued.

The funeral was held a week after the car crash. The church was full. Jackson was loved by many. The whole family was there, which was large in itself. Jackson many friends were there. Quite a few teachers and neighbours were there. Rico's family was there.

Miley sat at the front, Robbie ray and Mamwa either side of her. Dolly and Lilly's family was right behind her. Miley could hear Dolly and Lilly crying. Probably the loudest sound in the church was Thor's sobs echoing against the high walls. Each sob pieced Miley like knives.

The priest addressed the grieving people in a sad but formal manner.

"We are here to say goodbye to a great person, who was kind to the ones around him and care deeply for his friends and family"

Miley wondered if he had ever met Jackson or was this a common speech he made at ever funeral. She didn't hear much of it. She was staring at the wooden box in front of her. She knew that her brother was laid peacefully in it, looking like he was nothing more then asleep.

Chopper got up, and read a poem that he had wrote for Jackson, revealing another thing that he had once kept a secret.

**Trapped in the glorious years  
within the memory of belief, lost of all grief.  
Take the reasons,  
which once seemed so clear,  
but never mind, you have nothing to fear.  
For you my friend will be, forever young,  
Forever in the heart of memories.**

Lost in the glory of all time,  
the wisdom was there within that smile,  
You see you could have told us,  
there within lies the mystery.

So shed a smile, and grin a tear,  
For you my friend, will be,  
Forever young, Forever young.  
Forever in the heart of memory,  
We see not through or misery.  
Forever young, forever young.  
There's a new angel tonight.

A polite applause followed Chopper's poem. Everyone was crying now. Rico was sitting on his mother's lap, crying heavily and reflecting his still tender age. This was probably the first time he had expected a loss like this one.

Chopper regained his seat next to Thor, who was still crying. Chopper had tears running down his face. Lilly had her head on her mother's shoulder and was crying silently, thinking of all the times her and Jackson had shared together. They seemed few and far away.

Oliver had small tears running smoothly down his face, but a weak smile was formed on his face. He as mouthing the lyrics to his and Jackson's rap that they had made, pausing every time Jackson's parts came up.   
'I'm the man who had the jerky'  
Pause  
'and dude, it really worky'  
Pause  
'Say what?'

'Cheese Jerky'  
'Say What?'  
Pause  
'Cheese jerky'  
'Mozzarella, Moose, Swiss, and Gouda Turkey!'  
'Cheese jerky'  
'Say what?'  
Pause

'And it's all freaky, freaky, fresh!'  
He then sighed and rubbed his face.

Miley stand up after Chopper sat down. She slowly went to the front of church and looked around at the people gathered there.

She cleared her thought, she had never been this nervous in front of a crowd before. Oliver smiled at her sadly, but encourage able.

"Jackson was…was a great brother" she stopped and looked behind her at the coffin.

"He was always there to help me and guide me though stuff," she stared at her feet. "I remember when I was starting kindergarten, I was so scared, but Jackson…Jackson said he would protect me" Miley laughed a little bit, "I remember not making any friends on the first day because I was too shy, and Jackson ditched all his friends to hang out with me, he was being the big brother, but he was also being my friend" Miley looked around at everyone.

"I don't know whether anyone here knew him as well as I did, but I wished you had because he was a wonderful person and would greet everyone as a friend, he was stolen from us too early and too cruelly and its not fair that we couldn't see him live his life like he had always dreamed" She looked to then coffin again.

"We argued sometimes…well, actually a lot, and I'm sorry Jackson" Miley walked over to the coffin, and saw her brother's pale, cold face. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. A tear rolled from her eye, down her cheek and onto Jackson's forehead. It glistened.

"I love you Jackson" she whispered and then regained her seat.

**Hey, that's it for this chapter, chapter 5 up soon. The poem is not mine; I found it on the internet and thought it suited this story. Sorry no song is in this chapter, but I couldn't think of a song. I promise a song will be in the next. Please review, flumes welcome like always, but please, nothing too cruel.**

**Katie **


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days after Jackson's funeral, Miley was lying on her bed, clutching Doggy and staring right up at the ceiling. She still thought that Jackson would walk through her door, complaining about something but alive and whole. Miley know-deep down- that it would not happen.

**Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you, within me I can find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess**

Everyday was the same. Miley would wake up and for a minuet or two she would think that everything was normal. Everything was fine. But the then the reality hit her, and it hit her hard.

Miley know that Robbie ray felt the same. He expected Jackson to walk down stairs for breakfast. Just yesterday, Robbie ray was making breakfast, Miley was sitting at the table, picking at the tablecloth, and Robbie ray called Jackson down for breakfast. Miley paused what she was doing and looked at her father. He continued frying eggs, but then paused, realising what he had just done, closed his eyes tight and cried.

**I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete**

Miley laid on her bed for hours, before getting up slowly and going to the Hannah closet.

She opened it and walked on. The bright colours hit her and she couldn't stand it. Hannah Montana did this to Jackson. He was always second best to Hannah Montana, but he had always tried to prove himself, just be cast down into the shadows.

As all these thoughts swelled in Miley's mind, she felt angry. How could she have let that happen? Why hadn't she seen how great Jackson was? How much he deserved to be noticed.

**Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake**

Miley let out a cry and started to tear at her clothes. She opened every wardrobe and threw the clothes, shoes and jewellery to the floor. She rapped her clothes apart. She threw her shoes at the wall. Her Hannah Montana photos fell to the floor and smashed. Tears of fury fell from her eyes and she run around the room, destroying everything in sight. The floor was now hidden by her endless clothes, broken and lost. The walls and hangers were empty. The Hannah Montana jewellery were broken, beads and earrings were everywhere.

**I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is, incomplete  
**

When Miley had finished, she collapsed in a wreak of tears. Only one thing remained untouched, and that was a blue top that Jackson had brought her for Christmas. She had it clutched in her arms. It was probably the nicest thing Jackson had ever brought her.

Miley cried the hardest she had ever cried then. This was because the truth had finally sunk in, Jackson was never coming back. Miley would never see him again.

"How could you leave me to face this world alone?" Miley asked, but no one answered.

Lilly came in then and stood shocked at the door. She looked around at the mess of her most beloved room. She slowly made her way over to Miley, who was still crying over the blue t-shirt.

"Miley?" Lilly said, quietly, sitting down next to Miley and wrapping an arm around her.

"I…I can't d…do this a…anymore" Miley cried, leaning into Lilly's embrace. Lilly didn't say anything.

"I…I c…can't be H…Hannah Montana a…anymore" Miley continued.

Lilly seemed to understand and just held the sobbing girl.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Miley cried, looking up at the ceiling. Lilly realised that she wasn't speaking to her, but obviously talking to Jackson.

"Miley, this isn't your fault, none of this is" Lilly told her. Miley just cried harder, clutching at the top harder. Nothing Lilly could say would make her feel different.

**I don't mean to drag it on  
But I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go alone oh oh oh**

That evening, Robbie ray and Miley was sitting on the sofa. The news came onto the TV.

"Good Evening, I'm Kelly Smith with your six o'clock news. Shocking news just in. Everyone's favourite teen pop star Hannah Montana has quit her singing career" The news lady said, and a picture of Hannah Montana came on to the screen.

"Her best friend, Lola has told the public today that, due to the death of Hannah's older brother, Hannah has decided to stop singing, her brother died in a car crash two weeks ago in which Hannah was in as well, Conner is with the pop star's friend now" the lady said and then a man came up, with Lola beside her.

**I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you what I'm going to be is, incomplete**

Lula looked more depressed then she ever had before, dressed only in black and with a black wig on.

"Yes, Kelly, I'm here with Lola LaFonda, who is best know for being Hannah Montana's best friend and being brightly dressed which normally causes new fashion trades, tell me Lola, where has these funky clothes gone tonight?"

Lilly looked quite shocked at this question,

"Erm…one of my close friends has just died,"

"Of course, of course, so you knew Hannah's brother?"

"Yes, he was a great person, and it is tragic that he died so young" Lilly said, wiping away a single tear that had fell.

"And is death has made Hannah decide that she should stop singing?" Conner asked.

Lilly nodded.

"Yes, she said that when her brother died, her singing career died with him" Lilly told him.

"Well, there we have it, Hannah Montana is officially gone, that is very sad" Conner said. Lilly nodded, wiping away another tear.

"Back to you Kelly"

Robbie ray turned off the telly, and Miley hugged herself and sighed. Hannah had completed Miley, but now that Jackson was gone, Miley was never going to be complete again.

**Incomplete**

**Chapter 5 done. The song is Incomplete by the Backstreet Boys. Not sure whether or not the song fits this chapter but o-well, it is done now. So please review, chapter 6 up soon. Flumes welcome but nothing too cruel.**


	6. Chapter 6

A year had passed. It had been a long, slow year. Robbie ray and Miley had gone to Tennessee and had laid half of Jackson's ashes on her mother's grave. Their had also been a kinder ceremony on the beach where everyone who had known Jackson had gone down to the beach and watched as Miley and Robbie ray had scattered the other half of Jackson's ashes. There had been a moment of silence in respect of Jackson.

Life without Jackson was hard, and lonely. Miley still blamed herself for the death, and this made her really depressed. She didn't treat herself as she use to. She didn't bother with fashion, or her hair and nails anymore. She looked completely different now.

She would sometimes wear Jackson's old t-shirts, just to see his washing in the washing basket. Miley didn't wear make up and just gave her hair a quick brush and nothing else.

Robbie ray and all her friends noticed the change in her, and tried to show her that Jackson wouldn't have wanted this change.

She ignored them, not wanting to hear what Jackson would and would not have wanted.

"Miley, Jackson wouldn't have wanted you to change" Lilly told her one day, looking her friend up and down.

Miley ignored her, and pushed past her out of the school. She was walking home, ignoring the rain that was falling. She was pushing the world out.

**Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is just you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight**

"Miley, wait up" came a voice from behind her. Oliver came running up to her, soaking wet from the heavy rain.

"Hi" she said, walking on.

"Hi…erm…can I walk you home?" Oliver asked, wiping his wet hair out of his face.

"Yeh" Miley said, surprised at the offer. So they walked in silence through the streets.

"Aren't you cold?" Oliver asked, noticing the dragging silence. Miley shook her head, and shivered.

Oliver took of his jacket and placed it around her. Miley smiled.

"Thanks" she said, hugging herself.

They reached her house and they both walked in.

"This rain is depressing" Oliver said, shaking himself. Miley laughed at him and took off the wet jacket.

"Keep it" he said grimly, looking at its site. He then looked at Miley and sighed, sadly.

"What?" Miley asked, becoming defence. Oliver took hold of her hand and led her to the mirror in the bathroom.

A pale girl stood looking at her, her brown hair messy. Her face lacked colour due to the missing make up that once lit up her face. Her eyes no longer had colour, but were dull and full of pain, there was also dark circles under her eyes. She wore a baggy t-shirt and a pair of jeans, completed with a pair of trainers.

She didn't look like her old self, but someone else. She was no longer Miley.

**So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong   
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me**

"What?" she asked, even through she knew what Oliver was trying to tell her without words.

"Lilly's right, Miles, Jackson wouldn't have wanted you to change" Oliver told her. She spun around, not wanting to see the truth.

"How would you know what Jackson wanted?" Miley asked.

"He would have wanted you to remember, yes and miss him" Oliver said, taking her hands," but wouldn't have wanted you to sink in to depression over him and to blame yourself"

Miley tour herself from Oliver and ran out the room, tears falling once again.

She run to her room and laid down on her bed.

Why didn't any one understand? She cried and slowly went to sleep.

**Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
Took this moment to my dreams**

When Miley woke up, so felt a soft weight on her bed. She opened her eyes and looked up. Sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at her with sad eyes was Jackson.

"Jackson!?" she asked, shocked. Jackson nodded, giving a weak smile.

"Jackson" Miley said again and hugged him tightly, tears pouring from her pale eyes. Jackson hugged back tightly.

"Miley, this is only a dream" he told her, softly and sadly.

"No! Jackson, please don't leave me" she cried into his neck.

**It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart  
**

"Hey, hey" he said, rocking her slightly, "remember what Dad said when Mum died, she hadn't left us, we just couldn't see her" Miley nodded

"Well, I haven't left you, Miles, I'm still here in sprit" Jackson told her, pulling away and looking at Miley in the eyes. His eyes were still as bight as they had always been, the same twinkle there.

"Lilly and Oliver are right, Miles, you've changed" He said, looking at her appearance, her clothes and her dull face.

Miley looked away,

"I just wanted to keep you alive" she mumbled. Jackson took her hand.

"I know, but I'm dead-" Miley let out a sob and took her hand away from Jackson's grip "and there is nothing you can do that will make me came back to life, and by trying you have killed not only Hannah Montana, but Miley as well"

**So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong   
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe**

"I'm sorry," Miley cried, "I didn't want you to go, I didn't want you to die" Jackson sighed and hugged her again.

"None of this is your fault, Miles, so stop blaming your self" he said as Miley fell into his embrace. Jackson silently kissed her on the head and leaned his chin on her head.

"I miss Hannah Montana" he said quietly, a little while later. Miley sobbed harder.

"Miley, Hannah Montana didn't kill me" Jackson said, "and her fans miss her"

Miley slowly nodded and wiped her face on her sleeve.

"And the world needs Miley back as well, mostly your friends and dad, they miss you" Jackson said, "You need your life back, move on"

**Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over   
Someone's watching over me**

"But how can I, without you?" Miley asked. Jackson smiled.

"You can do it; you don't need your older brother with you always"

"Yeh, but it would be nice to know that he is there when I need him" Miley said.

Jackson took her hand again.

"I am here, when ever you need it, I'm always with you" Jackson smiled and hugged Miley again.

Miley let Jackson's warm arms envelope her. Jackson gently rocked her again and Miley slowly went to sleep again.

**Someone's watching over me**

**Hi, sorry this took forever to write, I've been so busy. Anyway, I don't know if this song fits this chapter. Its 'Someone is watching over me' by Hilary Duff. Please review, flumes welcome back nothing too cruel.**

**PS next chapter is the last.**


	7. Chapter 7

Miley opened her eyes and sat up. Jackson was no longer there, but Miley felt him. It was warm and Miley felt safe. She got up and opened the curtains. It had stopped raining and people were playing on the beach.

Miley then went into the Hannah Montana closet. Her father had got a cleaner to clean up the mess, and fix the clothes. It looked identical to what it was before.

Miley smiled and went to the nearest rack.

An hour later, Miley went downstairs dressed in her blue top, that Jackson gave her, stunning jeans, her face bright with make up and her blond wig flowing down her shoulders.

**You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms**

Robbie ray was in the kitchen, cooking dinner. When he saw Miley, he dropped the knife he was using and his eyes went wide.

"What Daddy? You haven't seen Hannah Montana in a while?" Miley laughed. Robbie ray smiled.

"No, or heard your laugh, come here, Bud" Miley went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm ready to get back out there" Miley smiled and give the phone to her dad.

"Hannah Montana is making her come back" she smiled. Robbie ray smiled and started to dial numbers to organise the next Hannah Montana concert.

Miley got out her cell phone and rang up Lilly and Oliver.

"Come over in five minuets" she told them. She hung up as her dad did.

"Hannah Montana has her concert this Saturday" he smiled, and then kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm so proud of you" he said, "and I know Jackson is too"

**I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me**

There was a knock at the door, and Robbie ray answered it.

"Miley, I'm so sorry I said that at school, I-" Lilly said as she rushed though the door, but stopped as she saw Hannah Montana in front of her. Lilly was speech less, and her mouth was wide.

Oliver came though the door, and copied Lilly's actions.

"OH MY GOD!!!! IT'S HANNAH MONTANA!!" Lilly shouted and ran over to Miley. Robbie ray laughed as Miley and Lilly hugged tightly. Oliver still seemed god smacked.

"You two can have backstage passes to the Hannah Montana come back concert this Saturday" Miley told them, "I miss Lola" Lilly smiled and hugged her.

After they broke apart, Miley looked at Oliver, who was still looking at her. She went over to him, took his head and lead him outside, away from Lilly and her dad.

"Thank you" she said.

"What for?" Oliver asked.

"For making me realise that I had changed" she replied and then lent up and kissed him gently on the lips.

Oliver look at her, shocked.

"What?" she laughed.

"It's not everyday you get kissed by Hannah Montana" he laughed, and then kissed her gently.

They went back into the kiss, with Oliver blushing slightly.

"So, do you lot what to see if I still have the voice?" Miley asked, taking off her wig. Everyone nodded, so Miley took a deep breath. Just before she was going to sing, she looked over to a picture of Jackson that was hanging on the wall. He seemed to smile at her and wink. Miley smiled and sang,

**I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you**

Everyone clapped and Miley smiled.

Saturday came fast, and Hannah was soon on that stage singing, in front of a huge crowd.

"Did you lot miss me?" she asked the audience after her first song. Everyone yelled.

"I missed you lot as well" she yelled to the crowed, "I'm sorry guys, when my brother died, I missed him so badly, and I felt that I shouldn't perform anymore, without him in my life, but I now know that he is still here with me, I just can't see him"

A picture of Jackson came up on a big scene behind her.

"You might remember Jackson, he is a good friends of mine, we were like siblings, he died as well last year in a car crash, I am denoting this song to both of them" Miley hated lying, but Robbie ray and her had decided it was for the best, because they would realise that Miley was Hannah Montana otherwise.

She shouted to sing,

**You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past**

**It's true that time is flying by too fast**

The crowed were quiet in respect. They waved their arms slowly; some had got lighters out and were slowly waving them.

Miley smiled, tears slowly running down her cheeks.

**I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me**

After the song ended, the crowd cheered, and Miley went off stage. Oliver and Lola were waiting for her.

"That was great" Lola smiled, her face wet as well. Oliver hugged Miley.

"God! We're like water fountains" Miley laughed and went off to sort her make up out.

In her dressing room was a picture of Jackson. She smiled at it and a voice went through her head.

"Nice song, it's great to have the music back, I'm so proud of you" Miley smiled.

It was great to be back, even if she did miss her brother, he was there, and she know it.

**I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you**

**There you go. It is finished. Rubbish ending, but hey, she is Hannah Montana again : Hoped you enjoyed it. The song is Miley's own 'I miss you' Please review, remember, flumes welcome, but nothing too hursh. **


End file.
